Eclipsing the Leaf
by psycho kitty 369
Summary: A new village has been made but kept secret for some time. Learning of this the third hokage sends team 7 to that village for a peace treaty. But will things go acordding to plan?


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do, However, Own my OC's!

**Eclipsing the Leaf**

a Naruto Fanfic

**Inner Sakura**

Regular talking

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi glanced around idly. The village hidden in the eclipse didn't seem that great. He wondered momentarily why the third hokage had seemed so worried, but shrugged the evergrowing bad feeling off as he watched his team. Naruto was gaping at the huge walls surrounding the village, Sakura was inching closer and closer to Sasuke, and Sasuke was just being...Sasuke.

"Okay you three, lets keep on moving. The Hokage wanted us to do this quickly and get back for some reason that I didn't bother to find out." he said. Naruto, who was being quiet for a change, just nodded while gaping at the walls still. Kakashi sweatdropped as Sakura turned to Naruto before reaching over and slapping his mouth shut.

"Ow! What was that for Sakura-chan?" he whined while rubbing his jaw where the pink-haired girl had slapped him. Sakura frowned at him.

"If we are going to make a good impression on this village, then we don't need you to be gawking at it like that. Right Sasuke-kun?" She said before turning to him with hope shining in her eyes.

"Hn..." Naruto gave a glare at the other boy before turning back too the walls of the village.

"Why are the walls so huge though? Not even Konoha has walls that big..." Sakura mused to herself.

**"CHA! Why would they have such huge walls unless they're hiding something!?!"** Sakura gave a small sweatdrop too what her inner-self was thinking. Naruto gave a big grin.

"Who cares why the walls are so big? I just hope that they have lots of ramen! Dattebayo!" Kakashi gave a small sigh too the boys remark before two anbu came out of nowhere when they neared the gates.

"Who are you, who sent you, and where do you want to go?" The taller of the two said before being wacked over the head by the other one.

"You moron, you took that from that one manga, didn't you?" the smaller, and obivously male one said, before raking a hand through his blond hair.

"Yeeeahhh? And your point is?"

"My point is, that you shouldn't quote things from manga, to people that you don't now whatsoever. Besides, it's obvious who they are and who sent them."

"No it isn't!"

"Oh really... How is it not easy to identify who they are and who sent them?"

"...It's...because...of this mask! Yeah! It's because of this mask that I can't identify them!" The taller anbu said while waving his arms around. The other one gave a sigh.

"Whatever. You guys are from Konohagakure, Right? Our kage is waiting for you guys so you might as well go and find where he is while I try to...whack...some sense into his head." Kakashi and his team just stared at him as he yelled upwards to someone to open the gates. As soon as they had swung open he just waved them through before beginning an argument with the other male as to how you could tell about who was from what village.

"That...That was kinda weird. Don't you think so Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked while sending a look over his shoulder at the two weirdo...Anbu's. Kakashi gave a small sigh before smiling.

"They might be weird to you, Naruto, but most Anbu's are kinda weird." Kakashi said with a small shrug of his shoulders.

"What we should be focusing on right now is finding this village's Kage and going home as fast as possiable like Hokage-sama said to."

"...But how will we know where to find him?" Sasuke muttered while furrowing his eyebrows together. Sakura nodded in agreement to her crush while moving a bit closer to him.

"Who cares how we'll find 'im! This place has a lot of ramen! Lets eat! Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed while standing in front of a big ramen restruant.

"Ho- how did Naruto find someplace like that so fast? Is he some sort of ramen detector?" Sakura stated while staring at the blond haired boy. Kakashi gave a sweatdrop to the ramen detector comment.

"Naruto, we can't stop for ramen right now. We need to go meet with the Kage of this village."

"But-but I'm hungry! And-and it's ramen!" Naruto whined out with a small pout.

"Tch. For once, I agree with the dobe." Sasuke said. Kakashi sighed knowing that if Sasuke was hungry than Sakura would also want to eat something. He was right.

"I'm also hungry, Kakashi-sensei...cant meeting with the Kage wait until we've eaten something?"

**"CHA! Let's eat something! Who gives a damn if the Kage is kept waiting for us!?!"** Kakashi gave a small sigh again.

"Alright, we'll eat some ramen, then go to meet with the Kage. Naruto, just try not to go overboard with the ramen."

/Two hours later/

"Dammit, Naruto! I told you not to go overboard with the ramen! Now I'm broke! How do you expect me to get the next Icha Icha Paradise?" Kakashi yelled.

"Hey, I didn't know that the ramen would be so good! Besides, you ate just as much as me so it's practiclly your fault also, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled back. Sakura looked over at Sasuke while Naruto and Kakashi got into a compleatly pointless argument.

"Um...Sasuke-kun, sh-shouldn't we try to stop them?"

"...Hn."

**"CHA! Let them fight! Screw this village's Kage!"**

'But-but we were supposed to be there two hours ago! It doesn't matter that the ramen was good...'

**"Don't you mean GREAT?!? That ramen was the best ever!!!"** After that small remark from her inner-self Sakura decided to take things into her own hands and get her sensei and teammate to stop fighting...

"Take this! 1000 years of death!"

...That was before Kakashi had used _**that**_ technique. Sasuke and Sakura both took a step back as Naruto went off flying while clutching at his ass and screaming. Kakashi at least had the decency to look suitably embarrased when the people started to stare at him before one of the younger children decided to pipe up.

"Hey, That guy was sent towards the Kage's office!" Murmer's began to run through the crowd that he had been sent flying towards the office of the Kage. When Kakashi had heard that though, he smiled.

"Well you two, you heard them! Let's follow where Naruto went!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. Well...Took a bit longer than I wanted it too but I suppose that its alright. Remember to review and tell me what you think of it. Reviews make me happy, and happy means that I'll write more of it!

Psycho Kitty 369


End file.
